Emotional rollercoaster
by JenLin
Summary: Rory knows how he feels - after all, he waited for nearly two thousand years for Amy. He's not always so sure about her feelings, however... Set during S06E02 The Day of the Moon. One-shot, but might continue, depending on what Steven Moffat throws at us.


_Rory knows how he feels - after all, he waited for nearly two thousand years for Amy. He's not always so sure about her feelings, however..._

_Set during S06E02 - The Day of the Moon. I don't own any of the characters, and the dialogue isn't mine either. Hope you like it, and reviews are highly appreciated._

* * *

><p><strong>Emotional rollercoaster<strong>

Amy's gone – she's my wife, I should have protected her, but I couldn't, and now she's gone. I should have insisted on going with them, on staying with her.

At least I know she's still alive, although listening to her frightened sobs isn't really helping. She keeps calling for the Doctor, and it hurts, sure, but then again, he does have a history of getting her out of trouble – well, into trouble, but out of it too, eventually – and I haven't really been doing much to merit the part of the hero in this...

Her sobs cease suddenly, and I'm surprised at her words.

_I love you. _

Oh, Amy, I love you, too, so very, _very_ much.

_I know you think it's him._

My mind immediately drifts to the Doctor. I had no idea Amy knows how insecure I feel about being around the Doctor – the man is wonderful, of course, and this is where I want to be, but at the same time I'm very aware of just how wonderful he really is, and that I don't look too great in comparison.

_I know you think it all to be him, but it's not. It's you, and when I see you again I'm gonna tell you properly. Just to see your stupid face…_

My heart aches with love for this crazy, impossible, amazing woman. I still can't believe she chose _me_, that she married _me_. I would never have placed any bets on it, myself. Oh, how I miss her, and I fear for her life.

_My life was so boring before you just dropped out of the sky. Just get your stupid face where I can see it, okay?_

Suddenly my stomach fills with ice, and my throat goes dry. I can still hear her voice, but this time it's inside my head, words she told me many years ago. _This strange, blue box just dropped out of the sky..._

* * *

><p>I pull at the straps around her wrists. She's telling me to go, but I'm not leaving her behind, and I tell her so.<p>

"Just get your stupid face out of here!" she shouts at me, and I freeze. I suddenly remember all the times she has called me, or my face, stupid, and suddenly they seemed like the most beautiful words she's ever said to me. Maybe there's a little glimmer of hope, after all.

* * *

><p>I guess I froze by the door of the TARDIS, because she notices.<p>

"What's the matter with you?"

"You called me stupid."

"I always call you stupid."

Yeah, she does, and that's what I thought at first, too, but then she'd added that bit about falling out of the sky... Even a much more confident man than I was would have been taken over by doubt at those words.

"I wasn't sure who you were talking about, you know, me or..."

"Him?" The shocked expression on her face tells me I'm way off.

"Well, you did say 'dropped out of the sky'," I reply, feeling a bit defensive.

"It's a figure of speech, moron!"

And when she kisses me, I don't care about the amount of insults she has already thrown at me since I saw her again – I might be a moron with a stupid face, but at least I'm _her_ moron with a stupid face.

* * *

><p>The Doctor's voice breaks the silence in the empty corridor.<p>

"You told me you were pregnant."

I hadn't even planned to listen in, but the word _pregnant_ makes me stop in my tracks.

"No, why did you tell me?"

Which is exactly what I'm wondering.

"Amy, why tell me and not Rory?"

Spot on again, Doctor. The old doubt raises its ugly head. I try to swallow, but my throat feels suddenly dry. Has she fooled me again? I have really tried to get past my insecurities regarding us, and I have nearly succeeded, but now all of my newly-built confidence comes crashing down like a house of cards.

"Why do you think?" she replies. "I travelled with you in this TARDIS for so long, all that time."

I had always thought the time she had spent alone with the Doctor had brought them closer, it only made sense. I suppose she knew it couldn't work out, or why else would she have married me – it was always good to have a plan B, after all...

"If I was pregnant for some of it, wouldn't it have had an effect? I don't want to tell Rory that his baby might have three heads, or like a time head or something."

The lump in my throat instantly dissolves, and I take a deep breath. How could I doubt her? The emotional

rollercoaster I have seemed to be on these past few days starts heading steadily upwards again as I listen to the Doctor making fun of Amy's ideas about babies with time heads, and to her beautiful laugh.

"Oi, stupid face!"

Oh. Right. I turn back around the corner to face them.

"Uh, yeah. Hello."

I'm a bit embarrassed about being caught in the act of listening in on them, but nothing can reduce the intense feeling of pure, simple relief.

"Can you stop being stupid?" she asks me, and I reply without a moment's hesitation.

"No, never. I'm _never_, _ever_ gonna stop being stupid!"


End file.
